Champion of Justice
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: The Sailor Scouts are worried when they realize that their powers are down. At a fire-reading, Darien recognizes the guilty party as Kōri no ryū (the Ice Dragon) and realizes that he's out to kidnap Sailor Mercury to enhance his power with hers. The Scouts come up with a plan to take Kōri no ryū down without their own powers and without losing Ami in the process. Will they succeed?


**First of all, I'd like to apologize in advance. Hopefully the names aren't too confusing. I'm Canadian, and it was the anime that was aired here.**

**So there's Sailor Moon / Serena / Moon Princess / Neo-Queen Serenity.**

**Tuxedo Mask / Darien / Prince Darien / King Edymion.**

**Sailor Scouts.**

**Artemis and Luna.**

**It's hard for me to grasp some of the characters. I know Usagi is my Serena and Sailor Senshi are my Sailor Scouts. That's basically it.**

**But I grew up watching this and I loved it so much.**

**Also, in this story, the only Sailor Scouts that are here are Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter and (obviously) Sailor Moon.**

* * *

I woke up, shrieking - an all too familiar sound in my house – as I was running late again. I kick my covers off of my bed, muttering profanities to myself as Luna watches, wide-eyed. I change in to my school uniform at lightning speed and bolt in to the kitchen, swiping a muffin from the basket and proceeding in my dramatic tirade out the door.

Luna accompanies me, running beside me and sucking her teeth at me in disapproval. I was the Moon Princess and Sailor Moon, I shouldn't be so irresponsible with my school work. But it was my first year in high school and the work _did _get harder. Staying awake in class was hard too, especially after spending most of my evenings fighting off random creatures from the NegaVerse, but Luna didn't seem interested in legitimate excuses given the lame, _il_legitimate ones I've thrown at her before.

Huffing my way down the narrow alleys to school, I barely pause to watch where I'm going – not to anyone's surprise. I then run in to Darien – my soul mate from another time and place. As much as we were apparently destined to be together and rule the Kingdom and have an adorable little daughter named Rini in the future, this was the present and our feelings were complicated.

Even though he almost died – both he and his alter ego, Tuxedo Mask – saving my life, he tried to kill me when he was being brainwashed by Queen Beryl, we're madly in love and we apparently we have history – or rather, _future history_ together, we still exchanged snide comments to each other, an argument here and there and he calls me Meatball Head.

When I run in to him, an abrupt collision and an instant headache, I fall backward unsteadily. He manages to catch me before I hit the pavement, thankfully. I think he's getting used to my klutziness. Like he almost expects it. You'd think he'd find a different route to go get his coffee in the morning. Maybe he likes bothering me.

"Hey, watch it, Meatball Head," he laughs and chastises simultaneously. He grins that award-winning grin, his blue eyes pouring in to mine like a crystal clear waterfall in a magical place that shouldn't exist. In fact, that's _exactly _the colour of blue – I've been to magical places.

I somehow scowl at him though. "Shut up Darien," I shout. "I have to get to class!" I shove away from him and start running again, still out of breath.

"I love you," he shouts.

"I love you too," I call back, smiling.

It was a weird relationship we had, Darien and I. It was like we hated each others' guts but were totally in love at the same time. My parents didn't know, luckily. In fact, my family didn't know a thing about my other life. They just know me as this lazy 14-year old girl that flunks in school and excels in Sailor V video games. They don't even know that my name being Serena wasn't their choice. They assume it was, but it was a name I was given from my actual mother on the moon. Since I am Neo-Queen _Seren_ity, she gave me a similar name. She basically willed them in to naming me Serena.

But anyway, what I had with Darien was more like an... understanding, I guess. We knew that ultimately we were going to get married and live happily ever after as King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom (and essentially the world) and that we were going to have a daughter some day. We understood that. But even though we love each other – a love that is new-found, mind you – we weren't going to let it take away from what we already have, and that's a comfortable love with a healthy amount of arguing.

While I'm running up the property to the school doors, the bell rings, indicating that I'm now officially late for my first period class. I groan and internally curse out Darien for standing where I was running, causing us to crash in to each other and make me 5 seconds later than I needed to be. I slowly – almost dreadfully – open the door to my classroom, where Miss Haruna turns and smiles sardonically at me, clearly unimpressed with excessive tardiness.

"So nice of you to join us," she deadpans, turning back to her note on the board. I sit beside my friend Molly and she immediately starts filling me in on a major shoe-sale at the mall. Being a superhero did have it's downsides. More than you might think, actually.

For the remainder of the class (unfortunately still an hour), I sink deeper in to my seat and rest my eyes carefully, my ears still on red alert for Miss H. Luckily she doesn't notice though. Or rather, she noticed but didn't care. This isn't the first time I've slept during class. I don't know why I bother coming, truthfully.

I let myself drift slightly, Molly's story boring me.

* * *

At lunch, I wave goodbye to Molly and catch up with my friends, Ami and Lita. Luna was already there, looking innocent to others. When I walk up to them by our familiar hang out, I plump down on the ground and lean against a tree, catching the last of Ami's sentence.

"...and I think that might be the problem," she enunciates.

"What might be the problem?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"My power isn't working properly," Lita informs me, a little confused at herself. "I tried changing earlier because there was a woman in trouble before school, but my tiara flickered with electricity before surging. It just stopped. Luckily I managed to take the guy out on my own though," she continues. "I thought he was a guy from the NegaVerse but I guess he was just a scary-looking purse snatcher." Lita, as Sailor Jupiter, could

"Oh my god," I gasp. "Luna, what does this mean? Do you think my power is affected? What about yours, Ami?"

"I'm not sure," she admits. "I haven't tried yet, and I won't do it here, but after school how about we all head over to Rei's for a reading?"

"Right," Luna says shortly, clearly worried about whatever this is.

* * *

After school I head to the temple alone, taking my time.

I'm awfully worried about what we might be getting ourselves in to, especially considering the NegaVerse hasn't bothered attacking in a few weeks. They're probably completely recharged and ready for us, perhaps even with a few tricks up their sleeves.

Lost in thought, I hear my name being called. "Serena!"

I turn around to see Darien walking towards me, hands in his pocket. "Oh, hey Darien," I say, a little unenthusiastically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he demands. "Not happy to see me?" he jokes.

"No it's not that," I assure him. "I'm going to Rei's for a fire-reading. Jupiter's powers are down so we're going to see if all of ours are. Luna's kind of worried and so are we. The NegaVerse hasn't exactly been attacking lately. What if this leads to another battle? We can't fight without our powers?"

He stares at me for a moment. He then suddenly pulls me by arm in the general direction of Rei's. "I'm going with you," he declares. "No way are you doing this on your own." He continues pulling while I stumble a little.

"Okay," I say. "But can you let go of my arm? I might need it."

He immediately drops his hand. "Sorry, Meatball Head. I'm just worried, too."

"It's okay."

After walking in silence for a moment, his face lights up like he suddenly remembers something. "Hey, shouldn't you be in detention?"

"No," I say matter-of-factly. "I made sure I wouldn't get detention today. We need to figure this out."

He smiles at me, one of the only genuine smiles towards me. "Good for you, Serena."

"Thanks." I feel my cheeks grow hot at his compliment. "I feel like I owe them."

"For what?" We turn the corner and we're on the short street to Rei's.

"Everything," I finalize. "I mean, I'm not exactly the easiest to get along with and I know that I slack a little. Then we find out that _I'm _the princess. Like what a slap in the face. I don't really deserve it."

He's quiet for a moment. He then wraps his arm around my shoulder. "Look, Serena, your friends don't care that you're the Moon Princess. They're probably only frustrated with your tardiness. They're your friends and would fight for you and alongside you. You're a princess but you're not defenceless. You're my princess."

The blush I was attempting to hold back shoots its way to my cheeks and I stutter a little. "T-thanks Darien. You know you're amazing right?"

"Yep."

I roll my eyes at his cockiness.

He doesn't move his arm.

* * *

As we walk up to the temple, we're eagerly greeted by Ami, Lita, Mina and Rei. "Darien, what are you doing here?" Rei asks, clearly as confused as the rest of them, including Luna and Artemis.

"Serena told me about your powers being down, Lita," he explains. "Thought that maybe I could help if the NegaVerse _is _behind it."

"Great," Lita exclaims. Rei redirects us towards the temple and in to the room with the fire, where we all gather around her as she calls upon the ancient charms – luckily, not her actual power – to help us pinpoint the source of our problem.

"Show me who is responsible for our powers," she demands, ending her chant.

Then, as it always does, a picture forms within the fire.

"That's Kōri no ryū," Darien exclaims, jumping up.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Who?"

Everyone stares at Darien. "He's a shapeshifter," he exclaims. "When Queen Beryl took me and forced me to rule by her side, I remember her giving orders to everyone. Since he was particularly powerful, she was saving him to attack last. But she wasn't prepared for when you guys showed up and didn't unleash him. That form-" he motions to where the picture was, in the flames. "Is his human shape. Kōri no ryū means Ice Dragon. He literally freezes the power of anyone or anything, as well as any object."

We sit there, quiet, absorbing the information. The uncontrollable urge to cry presents itself but I push it back. I'm not crying. Not now. Instead, I stand up beside Darien. "So what do we do?"

Luna is the first to respond. "We need to see if all of your powers are gone. Try to transform, Scouts," she orders.

"Right," the five us say in unison.

I raise my hand and yell, "Moon, prism, power". I start to change from Serena to Sailor Moon, but after a few seconds, it falters and I'm back in my school uniform. I look around at all of my friends, as they each try – and fail to transform."

"Mars Power!" The flicker of a flame and Rei's back in her ankle-length skirt.

"Jupiter Power!" The threat of a lightning bolt wraps around her antenna and disappears before Lita is in her school uniform again.

"Venus Power!" An incandescent light appears and vanishes as quickly as it comes and Mina is in her private school uniform.

"Mercury Power!" A cold wind wraps around Ami as she turns in to Sailor Mercury. No flickers, no flashes. Her transformation is absolute and she's the only one who turns in to their respective counterpart.

"Sailor Mercury," Luna gasps. "You're the only one with power left! Why?"

"I- I don't know," she admits.

"Maybe it's because her element is ice," Darien offers. "I can't change in to Tuxedo Mask, either."

"But why would Kōri no ryū leave _my_ power? What can I do?" Sailor Mercury asks, growing worried.

"Because you can enhance his power," Luna realizes.

"What?" I shriek, jumping to Mercury's side.

"Since her power revolves around ice, she can double Kōri no ryū's. He might try to make you work for the NegaVerse, Mercury."

"He has to get through us, first," Lita exclaims.

"It won't matter if you don't have your powers, Lita," Artemis says. "We need to figure out a way to take him down without them."

"Right."

* * *

I hope this works.

It's 8 o' clock in the evening. The sun has almost completely set. Darien, Ami and I (Ami as Mercury) are in an open little plaza downtown. We're using Mercury as bait to lure Kōri no ryū to us. It was a dangerous idea in case he did somehow get her, but she was willing to do it if it meant helping. Me in front, Darien in the back and Mercury in the middle, we've covered all the bases to ensure we make the confrontation easier.

In the bushes, surrounding us, are Lita, Rei, Mina, Luna and Artemis, creating a sort of pentagon shape for a successful ambush. I'm nervous – we all are. Lita knew martial arts and Rei could try using evil charms. Mina could fight to the best of her ability, but otherwise, she was defenceless. She relied completely on her powers to fight the supernatural, much like me and Darien. Luna and Artemis are both magical, but their powers are useless in battle.

It's 8:04, and we're waiting still. We're dead silent, though, careful not to miss anything that could cost us our lives or Mercury's – or rather, Ami's.

The only thing to be heard was the sound of our unsteady breathing, out of sync with each others'. There's also the _very_ quiet sounds of rustles of leaves, which (to the mortal ear) would sound like wind breezing through the plants. We knew better, thankfully.

At 8:06 there's a particular stillness. Our breaths are suddenly quieter, crickets aren't chirping and cars aren't driving past the plaza. I feel everyone go tense. I take a deep breath.

Then, as if on queue, he appears in thin air, about ten feet above our heads. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise," he says sadistically, chuckling. "Who are these people, Sailor Mercury?"

My stomach drops when I realize that he doesn't recognize me and Darien as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Because even though he took our power, the NegaVerse doesn't know we have alter egos, and must assume that we look the same, with or without our powers.

"I'm Sailor Moon," I thunder at him, stepping a little closer.

"Sailor Moon?" he scoffs. "Where's your uniform?"

"You took it with the rest of my powers," I tell him.

He laughs hysterically for a moment. "No matter," he says, waving his hand. "I'm here for Sailor Mercury." He slowly brings himself down to the ground, still standing at least three feet taller than me. I gulp.

"You won't take her," I threaten, voice raising an octave.

"Oh really?" he laughs. If it were possible for him to get any cockier, he does. I just nod my head. He smirks and thrust his hand out suddenly, an invisible force throwing me in to Sailor Mercury and her in to Darien, the three of us collapsing a few feet away on each other.

"Ow," I complain as my eyes start tearing from the pressure.

Kōri no ryū, deciding this is fun, does it again, making me winded and fall again after trying so hard to stand. "Had enough yet?"

"No," I tell him, standing. Darien starts to help Sailor Mercury up, both leaning on each other for support. I can faintly see Lita quietly emerge from a bush to my north-east and Rei from my north-west. They start advancing towards my target to my north, Kōri no ryū. I keep talking to distract him. "You can't take her. Take me. Take me instead."

"No," Darien shouts from behind me. "Don't do it, Ser-" he starts to say. "Sailor Moon," he corrects.

"He's right, don't sacrifice yourself for me," Sailor Mercury exclaims, clearly still breathless and in pain.

I ignore their pleas because they clearly don't realize that I have a plan – erh, sort of. "Take me," I try again, speaking loudly to the ice _demon_ in front of me. "If you give me back my powers, I can magnify everything more than she possibly could. _I'm _the Moon Princess, not _her_." Even though I don't believe a word of what I'm saying, I know that my powers are much stronger than Sailor Mercury's when used correctly. I'm hoping he just buys it.

"Hmm," it contemplates, tapping it's... claws against it's face. I shiver in disgust. Maybe you have a point, Sailor Moon," he says.

I breathe a sigh of relief for a moment. Then suddenly Rei is behind him. "_Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen_," she shouts. He turns in confusion. "Evil spirits, begone!" She then thrusts an ofuda scroll at him, hitting him scare in the forehead – such as his is – causing him immediate pain (or at list severe discomfort).

Lita takes advantage of him being preoccupied by the paper to throw some heavy damage his way with quick and rapid karate kicks. "Hi-yah," she screams defensively. As he falls to his knees, she doesn't miss a beat and continues to beat him with random offensive manoeuvres in a rhythmic and strategic chain. I stare in awe.

Rei starts to chant another curse for her signature attack when I hear Luna running to me. "Serena," she shouts. "Try to transform!"

"What?" I ask, beyond confused.

"Artemis and I figured out that Kōri no ryū is only able to completely reign your powers if he's in full strength and Lita's doing a great job ensuring that doesn't happen! So quick, transform! You too, Darien."

"Right," he and I say in unison.

"Moon, prism, power," I shout. I don't hear Darien say anything and I remember his transformation is relatively silent. I'm suddenly envious of him because I probably just alerted Kōri no ryū to what I'm doing and put all of us in jeopardy. I realize while I'm halfway done changing in to Sailor Moon that Mina showed up and started aiding the others. Even Artemis is attempting to help. Poor Ami, though. She's completely exposed as Sailor Mercury and is wanted by the NegaVerse creep. She can't even help fight against him because logically, her powers would aid in restoring his health.

I finish changing and I'm successfully my counterpart, Sailor Moon. It went flawlessly, I may add, apart from the fact that it took a little longer than usual because of Kōri no ryū's loosening grip on our powers. I notice that Darien also changed without a problem, and now he's Tuxedo Mask.

We nod at each other, both of us ready for what may come next. He pulls Ami away with him. The thing about his power was that he needed to attack from a high place. He also needed the element of surprise so not to make himself a target immediately.

Glad he took Ami to safety, I focus my attention at the monster, just as he throws tiny ice shards their way. My gut wrenches as they hit the three of them, but thankfully, they weren't severe enough to hurt them too badly. Besides, Kōri no ryū didn't want to kill us – or at least, not yet. He just wants Sailor Mercury to magnify his ice power. What a creep.

"I'll distract him," I whisper to Luna. "You get them to change as soon as the opportunity presents itself."

"Right," she replies, running off.

The disturbing cackle of the 'ice dragon' in front of me sends goosebumps up and down my body. "Stop harassing my friends!"

"And who are you to make me?" he asks, not looking my way, but at my friends, still lying on the ground, gathering strength.

"I am Sailor Moon," I inform him. He whips around, startled at my words. "The Champion of Justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you, Kōri no ryū!"

"How did you turn? I took your powers!"

"Maybe so, but I got them back, mega-creep." Okay, so my insults weren't very good and although I realize it's the _Nega_Verse and not the _Mega_Verse, calling him a Nega-creep doesn't work for me.

"No matter," he says. "I'll still defeat you and get your little friend."

"Yeah right," I scoff. "I'll hurt you before you even lay a hand on her."

"Is a threat?" he asks, a cocky smile growing on his face.

"That's a promise, Kōri no ryū." Then, with a wave of my locket, I yell, "Moon, prism, power," once more, the imperial silver crystal immediately coming to life and shining 7 different colours, each as radiant as the last, completing my attack on the demon in front of me. While I'm aware my move is usually a finisher, the others didn't get the chance to attack yet.

Luckily enough, the others seemed to finish transforming while I was in the middle of it. It didn't do much damage by itself but they chimed in in unison as it came to a close.

"Mars, fire, ignite!"

"Jupiter, thunder blast!"

"Venus, crescent beam!"

I threw one more in to complete it and create a chain-attack. "_Moon, prism, power_!"

All 5 attacks, both of mine and theirs, hit Kōri no ryū with a rush of energy, all colours of our elements combined. He's lifted in to the sky screams in pain as his body flickers between his alter ego as the ice dragon and crumbles to dust.

There's then a sudden quiet among us. No cheering, no victory dances, but peace. Kōri no ryū no longer posed as a threat to us or Ami.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Where's Ami and Darien?"

"Right here," Darien says, emerging from the bushes. I just changed back. "Glad you didn't need me. Ami was awfully shaken."

She laughs nervously. "I was so scared. Thank you guys, for protecting me. But Serena, you really shouldn't have offered yourself instead."

"I knew I had to make a sacrifice," I tell her. "Don't worry about it."

I walk over to her and pull her in to a tight hug and wonder how someone so sweet and full of warmth could reign a power that is ice-driven. I'm glad she's okay, though.

We quickly change back and I walk in to Darien's open arms. "Let's go catch a movie," he suggests. "All of us."

The immediate response is one of agreement and I'm really thankful that it's a Friday. I could stay up late..

* * *

Walking to the theatre, Darien's arms are wrapped around me. "I'm proud of you, you know," he says. "And I love you."

I smile warmly at him, his eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I love you, too."


End file.
